SCP-012
SCP-012 is a hostile cognitohazardous non-alive SCP originally from vanilla SCP: CB. It cannot move, but it can force you to move towards it unless you're suppressing its effects. SCP-012 is able to kill you, but very slowly. It takes up to a minute for it to kill you, which is very slow. Description SCP-012 is a sheet of papyrus with a musical composition (canonically "On Mount Golgotha") written on it. The composition is (canonically) not finished. Once in a certain range of SCP-012 and if you're in its reach (400-600, depends on if there is an open door and on what difficulty you're playing), it will start to slowly make you walk towards it. It is suppressible until a certain point. SCP-012's effects are 100% suppressed if the player wears SCP-714, a Heavy Gas Mask or Super Hazmat Suit. SCP-714 is the most common and easiest way of suppressing SCP-012's effects. SCP-012's death process takes about ~1:30 in total (minutes:seconds). This is effective at killing the player due to it being impossible to move once the player is close enough to it. Death is achieved by the player 'digging' their way into their wrist and pulling out scoops of blood and pouring it onto the composition (canonically). Vision becomes very blurry 20 seconds in, and very blurry 10-15 seconds before death. The death message is the following; Subject D-9341 was found dead shortly after the REDACTED containment breach. Body was found in a pool of blood. SCP-012 has been noticed to have two (2) more lines written. SCP-012 was put on complete isolation from testing for the rest of its existence due to the risk of it being completed being very high at the time. Body was shortly incinerated after escaped SCPs were re-contained. Room SCP-012's main door requires a level 3 keycard to get inside. A long staircase follows, which curves early on by 90 degrees. The stairway is quite dark, but once you get down is a well lit room. Upon entering it, there will be a view-able generator screen, a broken switch and a button, which is titled "DOOR". Clicking this button does nothing, as it displays the message: "You pushed the button, but nothing happened". There is also a desk with a computer on it with SCP-012's document on it. A bunch of drawers can be found on the opposite end of the room, and another door titled "MAINTENANCE". Walking a few steps forward makes a loud sound and makes the doors to SCP-012's containment chamber open, and it will start 'pulling' you in. It is already mentioned that there is a door titled "MAINTENANCE". It is on the opposite end of the room, and it requires a level 3 keycard to get into. SCP-012's pull is completely suppressed inside the maintenance door. Once you're through the door, a long staircase follows, which goes up about the same height as the one initially leading down does. It takes a turn to the left on its end. A desk can be found with a computer on it and a generator with two screens, one of which is the same as the one in Light Testing Chamber 2B. Another short staircase goes up, and you're met with another door. This door requires no keycard to get into, and it directly leads to a catwalk above SCP-012's containment chamber. SCP-012's effects are still not present at all during this. It's the length of a normal Light Containment Zone corridor. There is some blood on it which randomly spawns and a dead guard. On the opposite side of the catwalk is another door, which leads to a control room, which can control the doors fully and nothing else. The door has no title. There's a 4 generators with blank screens, a dead body sometimes and some blood. It strikingly resembles the Surveillance Room in Light Containment. SCP-106 appears in this room if you stay in it for over 1 minute. Technical Information To teleport to SCP-012's containment chamber, use these commands: teleport 012 teleport 012chamber teleport scp012 teleport scp-012 teleport 012containmentchamber teleport 012cc To teleport at the Maintenance staircase, use these commands: teleport 012maintenance teleport scp012maintenance teleport scp-012maintenance teleport 012ms Category:SCP Category:Euclid Category:Cognitohazardous Category:Non-alive Category:Hostile Category:Light Containment Zone